What Are You Thankful For?
by Midnight113
Summary: My mom must hate me, why else would she invite the Bolton's over for Thanksgiving if not to punish me. Now I have to sit through a meal with that insufferable jerk. Why me? T&G Oneshot.


**What Are You Thankful For? © Midnight113. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or have any affiliation to it.**

**Synopsis: **

**My mom must hate me, why else would she invite the Bolton's over for Thanksgiving if not to punish me. Now I have to sit through a meal with that insufferable jerk. Why me? T&G Oneshot.**

**_A warning to all potential thieves, this work is copyright 2011 Midnight113._** **_What Are You Thankful For? is completely the work and property of Midnight113, to reproduce under any other name is theft!_**

* * *

**What Are You Thankful For?**

**"~*~"**

**"-"**

**'-'  
**

It's official, my family hates me. No really, they must. My mom especially because, well… it's her fault. She's the one that instigated this in the first place. I mean, I know I should have done the dishes last night and I guess it wouldn't have killed me to take the garbage out the other day but I mean come on man, I didn't want to do it. I'm a seventeen year old girl, can you blame me?

So as retribution, my mother, otherwise known as Ms. Evil, decided to get all chummy with the neighbors and be all, you know, neighborly and such by inviting them to Thanksgiving dinner. I wasn't exactly against this mind you, until about an hour ago when mother so innocently mentioned that it was the Bolton's whom she decided to extend this nontraditional invite to.

Here's a little history lesson. The Bolton's are brand new in Albuquerque. In fact they just moved here about a month ago for Jack Bolton's job, he's the new gym teacher at my school, East High. He's actually pretty cool, he's not one of those annoying gym teachers you know? He doesn't make me run five miles in the morning and he doesn't make me climb ropes at incredible heights. What can I say, I don't like gym. Who does really, besides jocks? Now his wife Lucille, she's awesome. I adore her so much. I kid you not, my mom feels the same way and now has her over for coffee all the time. The best part? Whenever she comes over, she brings these peanut butter cookies that just rock! I mean they really knock my socks off. It's safe to say, I love Mr. and Mrs. Bolton.

There's this one little problem though and he goes by the name of Troy Alexander Bolton. Oh how I wish it was their dog, but no, it's their son. He's just… and he makes me so… ugh! I can't even describe it. I'll give you a little background information on him. He showed up on school his first day and automatically made friends with everyone. I mean, everyone. There wasn't a student in all of East High that couldn't stop talking about Troy Fucking Bolton. 'Oh Troy is so hot! Troy is so fine! Troy this and Troy that.' It's so annoying, really… everyday I go through this torture. It sucks! He made friends faster than I ever did and I've been at this stupid school since Freshman year. It's not fair I tell you. There's more though, he's a complete ass. I mean it, he pisses me off so much. Everybody loves him right, well not me. No sir. We have two classes together as well as lunch and free period and he always manages to get on my nerves.

I'll give you an example, the other day I was minding my own business at my locker switching a couple books around and he came up behind me and pulled on my ponytail. Then, when I sent him an evil glare he smirked and did something completely unforgivable, he gave my bum a tap. Yes you heard me right, he had the audacity, the gall, the nerve, to actually smack me on the ass in the middle of the hallway. This complete stranger whom I had only ever conversed with say, three or four times max. I hated him.

Our first meeting was just as bad. I was sitting in the cafeteria eating my peanut butter sandwich and listening to my best friend Taylor go on and on about the new 'Hot Adonis', her words not mine. And just as I was about to take a bite out of my beautifully made sandwich, this guy comes over and snatches it out of my grasp. The first thoughts that go through my mind are, '_food, stolen, kill'_, not necessarily in that order either. Before I knew it, I was watching as this blue eyed creep took a big chunk out of my delicious, custom made lunch as if I had slaved all those minutes that morning making it especially for him. I scowled, listening to him moan in pleasure as he chewed and then he swallowed all the while looking at me before he spoke.

"Did you make this all by yourself? It's pretty good." He mumbled. I of course had remained silent during the exchange, my scowl never once relenting. He then swooped down and took my chocolate milk carton, taking a big loud slug of it just to piss me off. That was it, I'd had enough.

"Who the hell do you think you are!" I exploded in his face, snatching my milk out of his hands and then my sandwich.

The asshole just smirked at me and replied, "I'm everything you ever wanted and so much more."

Ugh, he was such a cocky bastard. Just what this school needed, another arrogant self-centered guy with an ego bigger than the student body put together.

"Go away!" I made myself busy putting a straw in my milk before I sipped it, hoping it would relax me just a bit so that the look on my face would disappear.

"You'd better be careful there Chipmunk,-"

"Chipmunk!" I barked out spilling some milk on the table in front of me.

"-wouldn't want your beautiful little face to freeze like that." He spoke over me with a smirk and walked away but not before adding, "I think I might just like peanut butter sandwiches now, in fact, it's my new favorite. I sure hope I get to have some tomorrow." He continued walking away as I released a strangled cry from my throat in exasperation.

"Who the fuck was that guy?" I seethed, staring at the missing piece of my sandwich.

"That would be the new kid, Troy Bolton." Taylor had informed me with a dreamy sigh after she said his name. I rolled my eyes at her swooning capabilities. He was nothing to look at. Well… maybe he had nice eyes and his hair was all sexy falling into them the way it did. And he did have nice muscles from what I could see… but that's besides the point! He was an infuriating specimen and I refused to let his looks bypass the utmost hatred I had for him in that moment. Nobody and I mean nobody takes a bite of my sandwich and gets away with it.

So that's how we met, good first impression huh? I told you he was an ass. And now I've been subjected by my parents to spend one of my favorite holidays with the guy. Oh woe is me! Whatever shall I do? I could just go somewhere else for Thanksgiving but I doubt my mom would like that. Why does she have to make such good turkey? Curse her excellent cooking skills. It's her fault I have such a weakness for her mouthwatering mashed potatoes and green bean casserole, or that awesome stuffing from a box that somehow always tastes perfect. Oh and if I leave who will eat the lonely pumpkin pie on the counter? Damn, I'm trapped.

I guess it's settled then. Time for operation avoid Troy Bolton. It'll be easy, they come over, I only talk to his parents, we eat, I ignore, bada bing, bada boom, they leave, done. Mission accomplished. It'll be so simple.

So let's see, it's almost six now and according to the evil one, aka my mother, the Bolton's should be arriving at about…

The doorbell just happened to decide and go off right then as I listened to my mother yell for me to get the door.

"No way, they're your guests, you get the door." I countered.

"Gabriella, if you make me burn my turkey I swear…" No, not the turkey. I wouldn't want to see the scrumptious morsel burn because of my immaturity to face Bolton like a man, er… woman.

"Fine!" I grumbled as my feet shuffled towards the front door. I reluctantly opened it with a bright smile on my face. "Hi Mr. and Mrs. Bolton!" I sung happily as they both smiled at me.

"Good evening Gabriella, Happy Thanksgiving!" Coach Bolton regarded me with a bright, warm smile as I ushered them in.

"Yes Happy Thanksgiving sweetheart." Mrs. Bolton smiled happily at me and I returned the kind gesture, immediately noticing the platter she was holding in her hands. YES! The famous peanut butter cookies, I told you I adore this woman.

"Thank you, you as well." I was about to shut the door but before I could successfully get it shut in time, a hand came out and stopped it.

"Whoa there, did you forget about me Chipmunk?" I scowled at the name.

"Stop calling me that, it's degrading." So much for operation avoid Troy Bolton. He hadn't even been here two seconds and already he'd gotten a reaction out of me. Dash it all!

"Why?" He smirked as I opened the door a little wider to allow him passage. "You've got the cheeks for it." He pointed out and I frowned at the truth in his words. My round, prominent cheek bones weren't exactly at the top of my list for qualities I liked about myself.

"Don't remind me." I whispered as I went to shut the door.

I watched Troy tilt his head and stare at me, all the while wondering what was going through his mind as he looked at me. I had never seen anyone study my face for that long and my immediate thought was that he was thinking about something to tease me next about. I self consciously lifted a finger to twirl in my hair, I had decided to wear it down today in hopes of keeping Troy Bolton from pulling on it like he seemed to do whenever I wore it in up.

"Here let me take your coats." My brain automatically went into hostess mode, but I made sure to keep some dignity left for myself as I ignored Troy's coat that he was reaching out to hand me. I waited for his parents to move further into the house before I turned to whisper at him, "Hang it yourself lazy ass." He smirked at me and followed me through the foyer to the closet where I began hanging up the jackets.

It took me a few seconds to notice how close Troy was to me. In fact, he was pressing himself against my back in the confined area. Shit, maybe I should have just taken his jacket from him.

My breathing hitched as he leaned forward past me to grab a hanger, his arm brushing against my body. He let it linger there like that for a moment too long before he retracted it. Just as he was leaning forward to hang his own jacket in the closet, I felt his nose brush up against my cheek and I gasped at the shock it sent down my spine. I could sense his lips just inches from my skin, causing the hairs on the back of my neck to stand in attention. He moved closer to me, his nose now against my ear as his lips ghostly trailed along my jaw, never actually touching my skin. I listened intently as my breathing stilled all together, my heart pounding uncontrollably in my chest as he whispered, "Your cheekbones are one of the best qualities about you Chipmunk. I love the way your dimples appear when you smile, even if it's not directed at me." He moved his lips away from my ear and chuckled leaving my side.

My feet remained glued to their spot on the tile as I let out a breath I wasn't even aware I was holding. Damn him, what the hell was he trying to pull? Complimenting me like that, it has to be a trick. He was really insulting me, I know he was. Bastard. How dare he? I'll show him.

After shutting the closet, I walked slowly back to the foyer and then through into the living room where I saw my mother was now conversing with the Bolton's, Troy standing quietly to the side, his hands in his jean pockets and that smirk still on his face as he absentmindedly looked down at his shoes.

"I'm sorry for the wait, my husband just called to tell me he's stuck in traffic so dinner's going to be a little longer of a wait." My mother explained as she wiped her hands on a dish towel. Great, just my luck. My Dad's stuck in traffic with my grandparents, my little sister and brother who both insisted they go along for the ride to the airport to get the grandparents and now here I am, alone with Troy for even longer than anticipated. It could be worse I guess, there could be no food.

"Oh that's all right, we're in no rush." Lucille smiled kindly and then handed the platter of peanut butter cookies over to my mother. "I brought these for later."

"You didn't have to do that." My mother joked as she inhaled the delicious scent. "But goodness do they smell wonderful. Thank you." My mother motioned for them to follow her into the kitchen as they chatted away, Lucille asking her if she needed any help. Yeah, good luck with that. When it comes to cooking with my mom I've learned to stay out of the kitchen otherwise she'd bite my head off. She was very serious about the culinary arts, in fact that what she did for a living. She was a caterer and she loved her job. My Dad was in landscaper, had his own office and everything.

Unfortunately, Troy decided to remain in his spot next to the couch still staring at his feet but his smirk had finally disappeared. He wore a different look on his face now, one I certainly had no intention of deciphering.

A second later, my mother's head peeked out from the kitchen and commented., "Gabi, why don't you show Troy around? Maybe go upstairs and watch television until everyone gets here."

I scoffed unattractively and shook my head. "How about… no." I laughed but then bit my tongue when I saw my mother's stern face.

"Gabriella Marie Montez, if you don't behave you won't get any dessert later." She reprimanded me. Darn, now I had to comply with her request otherwise I would see no yummy cookies and pumpkin pie, and she would do it to. She was a mom, they have their ways of following through with threats.

I sighed loudly and noticed Troy look up at me through his eyelashes with a smirk on his face, obviously mocking me for getting scolded. "Fine." I mumbled, that was starting to become my least favorite word. "Follow me…" I waited for my mom to disappear back into the kitchen before adding under my breath, "Jackass."

"What was that Chipmunk?" The amusement in his voice was clearly evident.

"Eh… nothing just, don't trip on your way up." I shouted over my shoulder as I made my way up the stairs. I heard a chuckle from behind me and listened as he proceeded to follow me up the flight of stairs. I made sure to bypass my bedroom first and show him the other parts of the house. "To your left is the bathroom where we bathe and floss." I pointed out while walking down the hallway, my voice taking on that of a tour operator's. "To your right is the twins room and at the very end of the hall you'll see an office with books and such. Thank you for visiting Gabriella's Tours, be sure to come again. But please don't." I turned back around and collided with his chest.

"Whoa!" He exclaimed while straightening my wobbly body. "You okay, Chipmunk?" He asked in a caring, warm tone that made me snarl at him.

"Grrr…"

"Did you just growl at me?" He asked, his hands still on my shoulders steadying me as an incredulous look shadowed over his features. His eyes widening in further amusement.

"No, it was a snarl. There's a big difference."

"Oh, okay." He nodded like it was the most normal thing in the world but kept his hands on my shoulders.

"Uh… wanna let go of me?" I asked with a shaky voice.

Troy's eyes brightened in realization as he studied his apparent hold on me. "Not particularly."

Now it was my turn to widen my eyes as I moved quickly out of his grasp and ducked under his arm. "Let's go see if dinner's ready." I knew it was a long shot but I had to get away from him. The close proximity was making me uneasy.

"I doubt it is." I heard him comment as he followed me back down the hall. "What's in here?" I turned to see he had stopped at my door and was smirking as he tilted his head. I noticed his hand was already on the doorknob as he waited for my response.

"Uh… laundry room. Nothing important." I shrugged, desperately pleading that he would keep walking and think nothing of it.

"Really? But I thought I already saw one downstairs. You know, the thing we walked by to get to the closet in the hallway." He reminded me. Shit, looks like he observes his surroundings better than I thought he did.

"Well yeah, we have two."

"You have two."

"That's what I just said isn't it?" I placed my hands on my hips in irritation.

"Uh huh. So where's your room then?" He wondered as his hands turned the knob a little more and my face paled. I didn't want him to go in there. The room was a mess, I had clothes all over the place and books and things and it just wouldn't have been…

He turned the knob and pushed the door open to my terror. "What are you doing!" I shrieked, leaping forward to block him from entering.

"Checking out your room like your mom said to do." He responded cheekily.

"What makes you think it's my room?"

"Well besides the fact that you're blocking entry to it for dear life, it wasn't on the tour so I assumed this must be it" He rationalized.

"Yeah, well you know what they say when you assume things."

He looked down at me then and smiled and my gaze fell on the one cute dimple that appeared on his cheek. Crap, I did not just think that. "No, what do they say?"

"To not… hey wait a minute!" He pushed past me into the pitch black room.

"Why's it so dark in here." He wondered out loud, moving further into the room out of the light that was being provided from the hallway.

"So that nosy neighbors can't see anything." I replied as I followed him.

"Where's the light switch?" He asked. "Come on, I won't judge. Let me see the room."

"No." I folded my arms in defiance even though I knew he couldn't see me.

"Don't be so difficult Chipmunk, I'm not gonna-" Before he could finish his sentence there was loud growl. "Was that you again?" He asked and then I listened to a small yelp and the sound of Troy stumbling. "Shit! What the-" I giggled as I heard him thump to the ground.

"Gabriella is everything alright up there?" My mother shouted from the first floor.

I suppressed my giggles and flicked the light switch on before replying, "Yes mom, Troy's just getting acquainted to Sparks." I stared at Troy now in the light, his face frowning as my little Spaniel sat comfortably on top of his chest sniffing his chin curiously.

"Okay!" She shouted. I started giggling again as I watched Troy stare at the small dog in shock and then he moved to stand up.

"Thanks for the light." Troy mumbled angrily as he rubbed his bottom. "It really helped." He rested on his knees for a second, looking at the dog. "Sparks I presume. Wonderful greeting, I wonder where you get that from." He was obviously referring to the growling.

"I taught her everything she knows." I grinned picking Sparks up and cooing in her face.

"Apparently." He rose to his full height, looking around my room as he went.

"Did that mean man step on you?" I asked and she nodded, no really she did. We have an ESP thing going on so I know what she's thinking and she agrees with me. Troy Bolton sucks.

"Well I wouldn't have stepped on her if you would have just put the light on." He reminded me.

"Irrelevant. You shouldn't have tried to get in here so badly." I countered.

"Why, it's not so bad. You might want to pick up your clothes from time to time but other than that." He shrugged and then I watched his face zero in on my bed. "What is that?" He asked and I stood mortified as he approached my bed.

"Nothing, that's nothing." I told him as he picked up my stuffed panda.

He studied the stuffed animal for a moment before regarding me carefully. "Does it have a name?"

"Pssh, no…" My voice shook. Damn him.

"Come on. What's its name?" He asked.

"I'm not telling you." I pouted as I placed Sparks carefully on the ground and watched her saunter over to her little bed where she had been resting before Troy had burst into the room disturbing her.

"Is it Pandy?" He asked as I snatched Mr. Squishy, the panda, out of his grasp. Yes that was its name, but I'm not going to tell Troy that and further humiliate myself.

"Oh look, the television. Why don't we sit down and watch some news or the weather channel? I heard temperatures are supposed to reach the low thirties tonight with a chance of snow too." I grabbed the remote but Troy stopped me by snatching the clicker right out of my hand. "Hey... give that back!"

"But this is so much more fun." He taunted looking around my room for something else to tease me about. I watched his eyes fall on my bookshelf as he smirked. Oh no, what now?

He dropped my remote on the bed as he made his way over to whatever had caught his attention. Grabbing a book on the shelf, I realized then what exactly he had in his hands.

"'The Guide to Love', sounds dramatic." He read the title and smirked, opening up a page and flicking through the small book. "'How to get a guy to fall for you', 'how to kiss properly', 'how to'… Hey!" He shouted when I grabbed the book out of his hands successfully stopping him from continuing to read the chapters.

"That's not mine, it belongs to my sister."

"You mean the little seven year old my mom told me about?" He asked with a disbelieving look.

"She's mature for her age." I countered hoping the blush on my cheeks wasn't as obvious as it was starting to feel.

Troy just laughed at me and shook his head. "I don't know what you're so embarrassed about."

"I'm not-"

"Everyone reads this kind of stuff, especially people who have never been kissed before." He smirked.

"I've been kissed." I lied through my teeth.

He stepped closer to me and suddenly my senses where overwhelmed with the smell of his cologne. My heartbeat sped up as he leaned in closely to my face. "Oh yeah… prove it."

I debated for three whole seconds before I leaned up and tilted my face to the side. Feeling awkward, I paused and waited not knowing if I should close the distance between us or not. Then to my surprise, Troy's head moved closer in encouragement meeting me halfway. I could feel his breath on my face and I gulped, anxiety and nervousness floating around in my stomach but at the same time I felt giddy and excited. His lips barely brushed against mine as our noses touched, just a little closer…

"Gabi, your father's here. Come down before the food gets cold!" My mother's voice made me jump away from Troy's face as I stumbled back ungracefully away from him. I watched his eyes open a little, was that disappointment on his face? It couldn't be.

"Gabi!" My mother shouted again.

"Alright, we're coming." I responded automatically after catching my breath. I took that opportunity to bolt from the room like lighting, not noticing the contemplative look on Troy's face as he waited a moment and then followed me but not before looking over at a content Sparks and giving her a meek wave as he exited the room.

* * *

"Hi Grandpa and Grandma, how was the flight?" I asked enthusiastically as I hugged my grandparents tightly taking in their familiar scents. My grandfather always smelled of tobacco smoke while my grandmother smelled of peppermint.

"It was awful, so crowded. I remember the days when planes where the newest thing and only the richest people could afford to fly. Now you have no choice." My grandfather spoke.

"I remember those days too, I still read about it in my history class." I joked as grandfather grabbed me and messed up my hair.

"Alright Miss Smarty Pants, where's the food?" He asked as my grandmother slapped his arm. "Ow." He mumbled.

"Don't be rude Charles, you always let your stomach do the talking for you. There are other people here you know." She informed him while motioning to the Bolton's.

"My apologies." He bowed and then whispered so only I could hear. "Blasted woman's always ruining my fun." He winked and then straightened. "Oh hello there." He stared over my shoulder and I knew he was talking to Troy.

"Happy Thanksgiving Sir, Ma'am." I watched Troy shake their hands and smile.

"Well now, what a gentleman." My grandmother commented as I rolled my eyes, sure they would think that because they didn't know the real him like I did. Ugh, I can't believe I almost kissed the guy. What was I thinking? He baited me and I bit like the moron I am.

"Indeed, your son had good manners Mr. Bolton. If only I could say the same of my own son." Grandpa looked over at my father as he stumbled inside with some last minute groceries. My brother and sister following close behind.

"Thanks Dad, you always manage to make me feel good about myself, especially in front of company." My dad joked as he walked by us greeting everyone and apologizing for being late.

"Anytime Son." Grandpa winked at me and then watched my younger siblings come bounding over to meet Troy.

"You're tall." Sean said.

"I like your eyes." Alana smiled.

"Your thin." Sean continued.

"And you have nice hair." Alana shyly stated.

I giggled at the look on Troy's face. "Meet the twins, Alana and Sean." I introduced them.

"Hello." He waved with a charming smile.

"Twins, this is Troy."

"Ugly name." Sean blurted. He was rather blunt.

"I think it's pretty." Alana spoke defiantly.

"No it's not." He argued.

"Is too."

"Who asked you anyway?"

Sean and Alana started shoving each other as my grandfather picked both of them up from behind. "Hey now, be nice to each other or you won't get any turkey." He walked away with them muttering under his breath that he was getting to old for this. I laughed as they disappeared down the hall towards the bathroom to wash their hands.

"Alright guys, time to eat!" My dad appeared in the living room clapping his hands together. "Dinner is served." He motioned towards the dining room.

I made sure to avoid eye contact with Troy as I sat down at the table. To my dismay, it seemed my mother had decided to seat us directly across from each other. Great… now I can't even eat like a pig without wondering if he's looking at me. Thanksgiving's officially been ruined now.

"Everybody sit down before it gets cold." My mother spoke as she brought out the warm biscuits and placed them at the end of the table.

She took her seat once my grandfather and the twins were back from their trip to the bathroom. I watched as Troy moved to grab one of the biscuits and giggled when he froze in place.

"Alright now, let's say grace." My mother spoke as I listened to my father groan, he too had been reaching for the fresh, warm food.

"Dear, perhaps it would be best not to this year since we have guests." My father asked hopefully and she shook her head.

"Just real quick hon." I always laughed at this. My mother was not an over religious person but she did like to say what she was thankful for at the table on Thanksgiving, my father on the other hand was Agnostic as were his parents so it was understandable why he didn't care for the tradition. By the looks of things with Troy reaching for food, I'd say he wasn't very accustomed to saying thanks before a meal either. My mother was adamant though so we waited patiently for her to finish before digging into our feast.

I went for the mashed potatoes first, noticing that Troy was reaching for the same exact bowl as I was. I blushed when our eyes met and he smiled at me.

"Go ahead." He assured me.

"No, you…"

"Somebody better take 'em before I do." My grandfather spoke. "Ow, quick hitting me woman!" He scolded his wife.

"Eat you vegetables Charles, I don't want to see you going for the starch on the table."

"What's starch?" Alana inquired.

"Bad stuff for Grandpa." My mother spoke as she dished herself some carrots.

I laughed as I finished placing some potatoes on my plate and then handing the bowl across to Troy, I almost dropped it though, when out hands accidentally touched and created a spark.

After several minutes of light conversation with the Bolton's and complements on the taste of the food, my grandmother had found herself in a delightful conversation with the Bolton's about the education system while the twins had been flicking food at each other now and then for attention.

"So Gabriella, how was your day?" My father asked while grabbing some turkey from the center of the table.

"It was good." I responded while grabbing the corn and passing the gravy to Mrs. Bolton.

"Just good?" My grandmother asked.

"Uh huh." My eyes darted to Troy's real quick as he almost missed his plate completely while dishing some stuffing, his focus was on me the whole time.

"Nothing, interesting happened?" This time it was my mother asking.

"Nope." I was quick to respond.

"How about in the boy department, anyone special caught your eye?" My grandfather asked. What is this, the Spanish Inquisition?

"Not in a fond way." I muttered under my breath as I watched Troy bow his head and half smile at his plate.

"What was that Peach?" My grandfather lifted a gray eyebrow.

"I just said that there's nothing about me that's eye catching that's all." I spoke quietly.

"What! That's absurd. Why would you spout such nonsense?" My grandfather's voice rose.

"Dad, remember your blood pressure." My father gently reminded him. Well golly, thanks, father, for changing the subject. Want to try a little harder?

"I don't care about that, what I do care about is that my Grandbaby is speaking ill of herself. Why any boy would be lucky to have you. You're a diamond in the rough." My face was redder than the beets on the table, I just knew it. Why are we having this discussion right now, especially with the Bolton's of all people visiting. Ugh!

"I agree."

And just like that, the entire table turned to stare at whoever had spoken the words. I lifted my eyebrows in shock at Troy as he smiled at me.

"Well it's good to know the lad has some smart sense in his head. Tell me, there must be lots of boys at school who are interested in my Grandbaby." I covered my face with my palm at my grandfather's words.

"There is actually, lots of guys are interested in her she just doesn't notice them. Don't worry Mr. Montez, I know for a fact that there's a boy at school whose going to be asking her out very soon." Troy confirmed which only made me glare at him curiously. There was?

"Oh really now, and do you think he'll feel she's good enough for him?" My grandfather asked.

"I think Sir, that the question is if _he _is good enough for her." Troy conversed with my grandfather in a confident tone of voice which left me staring at him, my mouth agape.

"Close your mouth Gabi." My mother scolded as I shut it tightly.

"Mmm… you're a smart boy. I like you." My grandfather pointed his fork at Troy and then dived into his potatoes. "You've got a good boy here Jack."

"So I've been told, but don't look at me. His mother's the one that raised him like that." Mr. Bolton joked as he nudged his wife in the shoulder.

"Actually, Troy's a lot like his father. I think it's part of that Bolton charm." She informed us.

"Well, you heard the lady. It was all me." The table laughed and continued to chat but I found myself lost in thought as I stared from across the table at those blue eyes that suddenly didn't seem as annoying anymore.

* * *

"Well that was delicious Maria." My grandfather sat back and placed a hand on his stomach while complimenting my mother. "If I eat another bite I think I'll burst." He informed the table causing Alana and Sean to laugh.

"Grandpa, can we play a game now?"

"A game? What kind of game?" My Grandfather asked curiously.

"A video game!" Sean shouted.

"Inside voice Sean." Dad reminded.

"A video game huh? What is it with you youngsters and all this technology. Why when I was your age, we were content playing cards and chess." My grandfather began his reminiscing.

"But that's boring." Alana cried from her seat.

"No it's not, it can be very exciting." He argued.

"You should stop lying to them Gramps." I smiled at my grandpa when he sent me a look.

"My dear, I am not lying." He took one last sip of his coffee and then rose to his feet. "I'll show you kids how fun cards can be. Come on." He motioned for Sean and Alana to follow him.

I watched Troy take one last bite of pumpkin pie and rose to my feet. "I'm just gonna go get some air, I'll be back." I informed my parents as they nodded and continued eating their dessert and drinking their coffee. I leaned over one more time and grabbed one of Mrs. Bolton's cookies before disappearing out into the foyer to grab my jacket.

Stepping out into the brisk, chilly November air, I wrapped my arms around my body and hugged myself for warmth but not before popping the last part of the cookie in my mouth.

I wasn't surprised when I felt his presence behind me, like I wasn't surprised when he caged me in against the porch banister with his arms on either side of me. I did notice that he had a cookie in his hand though.

"I brought a peace offering." He said when he noticed me looking. "Figured it was a sure way of getting to stay out here with you." Well it was a start. I greedily pried the cookie from his fingers and shoved it in my mouth, turning to him with a bright smile.

"Good work, you may stay." I teased. What the hell, when did I suddenly get chummy with Troy Bolton?

"How kind of you." He moved forward some more so that his entire body was pressed against my back.

"You're too close though, if you want to continue to remain out here than I'm going to have to ask you to back up." I informed him with a tilt of my head and sure enough, he pressed even closer to me so that there was no room left at all between us.

"What are you doing?" I asked when he leaned his head against my shoulder.

"Just enjoying the scenery." I could feel his smirk.

"Oh, uh huh. So what was all that shit you were talking about at the dinner table?" I questioned him.

"Shit? It was the truth."

"Oh yeah, well who is this guy that wants to be with me so badly? Huh, I don't see him anywhere."

Troy chuckled and the motion echoed around the porch and vibrated through my body.

"He's a lot closer than you think."

"I still don't see-" It only took one second for him to turn me around and pin me to the railing as he smashed his lips against mine. It only took me two seconds to decide I liked the idea of him kissing me, it was my first kiss after all. Yet another thing he'd stolen from me, but as his lips moved sensually against mine, I started to feel okay about that. After another second of keeping our lips locked together, I pushed away from him, detaching our lips.

"Wait a minute, I'm supposed to hate you." I watched him nod and smile.

"Good luck with that." Then he kissed me again. I figured he was right, what more could I do now anyway. I had finally gotten the chance to taste him and to be quite honest, he tasted like a Thanksgiving feast. It was perfect. I found myself leaning into him, making the kiss become more zealous and full of fervor as my fingers twined in his hair. I bit down hard on his bottom lip, tasting the remnants of pumpkin pie as he groaned in response. I grinned at the affect I seemed to have on him, wrapping my arms comfortably around his neck as he trailed his fingers slowly, tantalizingly down my back. I whimpered when he pulled away for air and smiled at hearing that I wasn't the only one panting.

"What was that about?" I asked letting my hands fall from his neck and make there way up underneath his jacket searching for warmth.

Troy shrugged and pointed at my lip. "You had a cookie crumb right there, I was getting it for you." I swatted his hand away as it poked at my face.

"You ass, that's the oldest line in the book." I snorted.

"But it was true." He smiled as I leaned back against the railing bringing him with me.

"You know, we could get caught. Not only are your parents and my parents right on the other side of that door but so are my grandparents and siblings, this is just asking for trouble."

"Mmm… I love danger." He nipped at my lips once again as I playfully pushed him back.

"Yeah… well not me. Is that why you followed me out here, so you could kiss me?" I mock scolded.

"I brought you a cookie too." He pointed out.

"Okay, I'll rephrase. You followed me to hand me a cookie and give me a kiss?"

"Nope, I wanted to ask you what you're thankful for today." He nodded, gripping my hips for support.

"What?"

"What are you thankful for? It's Thanksgiving so you have to be thankful for something." He informed me, hmm… no really? Like I didn't know that.

"Uh well, my family I guess. And Sparks, can't forget her." I added, a finger pressed against my chin as I considered what else.

"That's it?" He frowned.

"Nope, I'm thankful for these awesome cookies your mom makes and I'm thankful for having good friends, I'm thankful for getting an 'A' on my last test and I'm thankful I got through this meal in one piece."

"Oh were you afraid you wouldn't?" He smirked, teasing me. What a jerk.

"Terrified actually." I admitted, playing right along as he leaned in closer to my face.

"I see, well I did save your ass in there." He gloated.

"True, you made me appear as less of a loser-"

"You're not a loser." Troy was quick to scold me.

"Uh, yeah I am. I'm seventeen and I still don't have a boyfriend." I mumbled shamefully, secretly a little glad he had gotten my grandfather to drop the subject.

"That's because you're so oblivious." He murmured against the wind.

"Huh?" My head shot up in confusion.

"I've only been in this town a month Chipmunk, but I know a cute girl when I see one. You're shy and modest but you're not afraid to speak your mind. The thing that annoys me the most though is that you're so hard on yourself. I wasn't lying earlier." He smiled at me, blocking my face from the chill.

"What, when you said there were a bunch of boys at school who follow me around and are in love with me?" My sarcasm seeping though my words.

"Well, no… although I have seen a lot of guys checking you out but your so focused on other things that you don't even realize it and that's what I like about you."

"I'm sorry, what?" He did not just say that.

"I wasn't lying when I said there was a guy who wanted to ask you out, I think you're perfect for him actually." Troy winked at me, making my nerves skyrocket.

"You stole my sandwich." I blurted.

"What?" Troy looked at me in amusement.

"You stole my sandwich and bit into it and then you took my milk so I hate you." I said all in one breath.

"You know, you keep saying that." Troy reminded me.

"But I don't think I hate you anymore." I kept blurting out the words.

"Plus you forget you just stole my cookie so I think we're even now." He smirked in my face, placing a gentle kiss on the tip of my nose that made me want to just melt in his arms.

"What? You said that cookie was for me." I exclaimed rather perturbed, moving my body away from him a little more and folding my arms across my chest.

"Maybe it was, but you could have asked nicely for it." He pointed in my face and I blew a raspberry.

"You mean the way you did?" I replied smartly.

"It was my way of saying I liked you." Well I'll be damned. He took my sandwich as a way of saying he liked me? Who does that?

"Oh sure, you say that now, but I'm sure there were far less jerkish ways of getting my attention then stealing my food." I nodded, proud of myself.

He shrugged at me. "I wanted to make a lasting impression."

"It was lasting alright, made me hate your guts, that's how lasting it was." I rolled my eyes as I finished making my point. Unfolding my arms and allowing him to get closer to me again.

"You sure are something Gabriella Montez." He tilted his head and shook it, letting his hair flop back and forth as he smirked.

I smiled at his statement and then nodded my head.

"Do you wanna know what I'm thankful for, besides my family, friends and good looks?" There's his ego again, I was wondering when it would pop back up.

Rolling my eyes I answered. "No what?"

"I'm thankful for moving here." He whispered against my lips.

"Me too." I nodded as he kissed me again.

"And for having you as a neighbor, Chipmunk."

"Mmm-hmm." I agreed with him.

"And-"

"Mr. Squishy." I cut him off.

"What?"

"I'm thankful for Mr. Squishy, my panda." I can't believe I just admitted that and told him the name, what the hell? It must be those eyes of his. They hypnotized me into trusting him.

"Mr. Squishy." He tested the name out with his tongue. "You know, I think I like it."

"Good answer." I nodded my approval of his apparent like of my inanimate object's name choice. "There's one more thing I'm thankful for though."

"What?"

"That my mom invited your family over for Thanksgiving." I grinned.

"Yeah, I'm thankful for that too."

* * *

**A/N: My second attempt at first-person perspective. I rather enjoyed it the first time around so I figured I'd give it another try. Although I went a little lighter on the humor with this one, at least I think so. Hopefully it was a cute, enjoyable holiday oneshot. I know it's a little early but for those of you who celebrate, I hope you have a Happy Thanksgiving. Reviews are always appreciated and my apologies for any grammatical errors. **


End file.
